Angry Hunter
The Game Society hilariously play through numerous hunting games, often making fun of the quality of the games and role-playing as crazy abusive alpha males. Often, Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir will play as father and son. The "hardened" father gives his "weakling" son terrible hunting advice to pass the time playing a sh*tty hunting game. The Angry Hunter series has had a recent uptick in views, Aaron claims in an episode of Skyrim - You Choose What We Do.https://youtu.be/dL_A1551ty0?t=27m41s Characters * Cole (Son) and Jack (Son) voiced by Emre Cihangir * Father voiced by Aaron Yonda * Adam voiced by Himself Side Characters * Mbeki * Cole's brother * Tofu salad Special Guest * Greg Benson Memorable Quotes * It's illegal to shoot through the bushes - (Episode 1 - Shitty, Shitty Hunting Game - TOTAL OUTDOORSMAN CHALLENGE!) * "I - I hate this game." - Aaron (Episode 2 - Worst Fishing Game Ever (Greg Benson Special Guest)) * There are no exploding barrels in this level - (Episode 4 - Civil War 2 "Reloaded" Funny Walkthrough) * Kill the darkest one - (Episode 5 - Must...Kill...Rhinos - Cabela's African Safari) * "Aaron, why are we such a p*ssy in this game?" "Because our father says we eat tofu!" "We should write a strongly worded leather" - Emre, Aaron, Emre (Episode 6 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 1) * "There is no such thing as an unrealistic amount of wolves" - Father (Episode 6 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 1) * "They're running now, that means the T-rex is coming" - Father (Episode 6 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 1) * "Welcome to Uganda, son, they kill gay people here" - Father (Episode 7 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 2) * "That's a stick. No, that's a snake. No, that's a stick." - Son (Episode 7 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 2) * "When you go Mbeki, you never go mbacki" - Father (Episode 8 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Part 3) * "You named the bathtub?" - Father (Episode 11 - Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Part 2) * "I'm another Rutherford from another Buffalo herd" - Aaron as a buffalo (Episode 18 - The Tiger King - Cabela's African Adventure Part 1) * "The trees here look like something out of a Dr. Suess novel" - Father (Episode 18 - The Tiger King - Cabela's African Adventure Part 1) Episodes Similarity to other series Far Cry 4 Pimps, which is a series created after The Angry Hunter, has a some similarity concerning animal abuse and the discussion of bestiality. A running joke in Far Cry 4 Pimps is the pun "master-baiting," usually discussed in tandem with wrapping bait around their junk or a variation of such. See also Far Cry 4 Pimps Far Cry Primal For Pimps Guys Vs Games Skyrim - You Choose What We Do Scribblenauts GSP Shows References External links Video Playlist (YouTube) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Series Angry Hunter Category:Kinect